Their Someday, Their Sometime
by GeorgeBoo
Summary: This is really simple, but Teddy tells Emmet to leaver her alone... What happens after that? Sorry that it is so short, but this is my first Good Luck Charlie fanfiction


This is my first Emmet and Teddy fan fiction, so bare with me, please? I've only today realized the amazing-ness of them together… It was the homecoming episode that lead me to that conclusion… But this doesn't really have a basis in any of the Good Luck Charlie episodes, and also… I don't own Good Luck Charlie, and I don't own the characters, but I would LOVE to own Draco Malfoy (oops, wrong fanfiction!)

0-0-0-0-0-

Emmet

Emmet had always liked Teddy. There was just something about her, despite all the times that she told him no, it just made him want to try harder. No matter how many times his Teddy says no, or tells him not to cal her "his" Teddy… He knew that maybe someday, sometime, it would work out, so he just had to keep trying until then.

"Hey Teddy…" He says, sliding so that he's sitting right beside her.

"Hey Emmet…" Teddy says, giving him a weird look as she moves over, creating a space between them. He just takes that as an opportunity to move closer again. "Stop it!" Teddy says after the second time he's done that.

"Stop what, teddybear?" Emmet asks sweetly, doing the cheesy fake-yawn-stretch thing.

"Stop all of this! Stop getting all close to me, stop acting romantic, stop calling me teddybear, just leave me alone! ' . , why can't you get that through your thick head!" Teddy says, getting up off the couch, leaving him rejected and alone, and not for the first time either.

_Why do I always do this? Why don't I just stop, Teddy is never going to like me anyways!_ Emmet thinks on his way home from the Duncan house. _Why am I so stupid? There was never going to be a someday,a sometime, there was never going to be a them. Teddy liked guys like Spencer anyways, even if they were so full of themselves, cheated… I guess you can do things like that when your handsome_, Emmet thinks, wishing he was more like Spencer.

-/-/-/-/-

Teddy

Teddy realizes that she hasn't seen nor heard Emmet try to hit on her in a week, and is beginning to miss his stupid come ons. She never thought that she'd miss stupid annoying Emmet, she thought that she'd actually be relieved to have that dork off of her back. But she wasn't, she just wanted Emmet and all the dorky annoying things about him that she was just realizing made her love him.

_I guess you never know what you have until you lose it_, Teddy thinks, wondering what Emmet is doing right now. _Maybe he's found another girl, someone who actually can say she loves him, someone whose prettier than me, a better dancer than me. _She thinks to herself.

"Hey Teddy!" PJ asks her, freaking her out because she didn't notice him coming into her room at all.

"Yes, PJ?" Teddy asks, trying to calm herself down, she doesn't want PJ to know that he scared her or anything.

"What did you do to Emmet? He's all mopey and not his annoying but fun self." PJ says, looking quite bothered by that.

"I just told him to stop bothering me, alright? I got tired of his constant hitting on me… But now I kind of miss it." Teddy admits, looking a bit embarrassed to admit to liking clumsy, annoying, Emmet.

"Well than, don't just be all mopey, tell him that!" PJ answers, for once having a good idea… Which didn't happen very often.

"… I'm surprised, PJ, for once you actually have a good idea." Teddy says, leaving him alone in her room, so she could search for Emmet.

-/-/-/-

Emmet.

Emmet was surprised when Teddy showed up on his doorstep, he didn't even know that she knew where he lived, so that was a surprise all in itself.

"What are you doing here?" He grumbles, not his usual happy-go-lucky self.

"I'm here to apologizes." Teddy says softly, looking more than a little nervous.

"For what? For setting me straight? Better now than making a fool out of myself later on." He says, noticing that Teddy takes that like a slap in the face.

"No! For being rude to you… Emmet, I really do like you, but I didn't know that until you were gone and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Teddy says, "And if you don't want me anymore, I'll just go." She adds, turning away.

"Wait, Teddy, do you mean that?" He asks, knowing that this is his someday, his sometime- no _their_ someday, _their_ sometime.

"Yes, I do Emmet." Teddy says, before he kisses her.

0-0-0-0-0-

So yea, I really didn't know where else to end this, but a kiss is always the right place to end a story, right? It gives the reader a chance to make up their someday, their sometime. (Yea, I know that might not make sense, but it's like, well… I can't explain it. It's Emmet being Emmet, okay?) Review if you think I should really get past my IDK ending and write more.


End file.
